¿Aún Piensan Que Estoy Loco?
by Fruityferret
Summary: Versión en español. Simon regresa de la institución mental después de tres años y los otros tienen miedo que quiere venganza. Pero hay más en la historia de lo que piensan?


**Hola! Mi amigo me quería poner esta historia en español, ya que no habla Inglés para bien. He sido su enseñanza ya que estoy realmente muy bueno en español a mí mismo.**

**Muy bien, así que gracias por leer y espero que os guste. Revise por favor!**

* * *

><p>Una gran conmoción que estaba pasando en la casa de las ardillas, Alvin estaba sentado a la mesa con sus amigos. El Chipettes estuviera sentado frente a él hablando con entusiasmo sobre este verano. Todos ellos no podía esperar para empezar a pasarlo bien ya que no han visto en meses. Todos habían terminado su primer año en la universidad y todos estaban cansados y listos para divertirse y que se alegraba de que él acababa de pasar, ya que no pensaba que iba a pasar, pero lo hizo gracias a Caleb.<p>

Caleb estaba sentado en la silla a su lado el agua potable. Habían sido amigos desde el noveno grado y se fue a la misma universidad. Él lo tuvo con su pasado y los exámenes apenas acaba de pasar, pero se alegró de que él hizo.

También había algo más para sentirse satisfechos. Charlene estuvo aquí de visita. Se sorprendieron cuando llamó a última hora y dijo que iba a cumplir aquí. Ella había salido de tres años para ir a París. Ella acababa de salir antes de que todas las cosas malas que había sucedido.

Pero todos ellos habían tratado de olvidar. Alvin pensó que tal vez ese tiempo fuera les había ayudado a hacer frente a todos lo que había sucedido. Se alegró de ver a todos sonreír y divertirse. Realmente esperaba que se quedaría de esa manera.

"Ya lo sé. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa tan pronto como sea posible '"Brittany estaba diciendo. "Pero, ¿qué quieres hacer Charlene?" -Preguntó ella.

"No lo sé. Estoy muy emocionada de estar de vuelta."

"Debemos", dijo Eleanor luego miró hacia donde Teodoro estaba sirviendo bebidas. "Hola Theo, youneed ayuda?" Preguntó ella.

"Uh ... No, está bien. Ya casi termino". Él respondió

"Pues date prisa Teodoro. Nos estamos muriendo de hambre. " Caleb dijo.

"Hola Alvin", dijo Charlene y Alvin le devolvió la mirada. Tenía una mirada extraña perplejidad en el rostro.

"Sí, lo que está mal", se preguntó.

"Bueno, yo quería preguntar dónde estaba-S", pero nunca terminó. Justo en ese momento Teodoro trajeron las bebidas y una bandeja de sándwiches. Cada uno tomó una copa y excavado in todo el mundo a excepción de Teodoro. Alvin notó que estaba nerviosa tocando su mano contra la mesa y se veía muy preocupado.

"Theo Hey, ¿estás bien?" Alvin preguntó a sí mismo a partir preocuparse.

"Huh?" Miró hacia arriba como si acabara de darse cuenta de Alvin miraba. "Ah ... Sí, estoy bien ... Muy bien."

"Vamos Theo, nos dicen lo que está mal", dijo Jeanette. "Usted apenas dice una cosa desde que llegamos aquí."

"Sí, Teodoro, que derrame. ¿Qué está pasando?" Caleb le preguntó.

Theodore finalmente dejó de tocar con el dedo y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "Um ... Bueno bueno ... Alvin ¿has hablado con Dave?"

Alvin estaba confundida ahora. "No he perdido mi celular en el camino. ¿Por qué, hizo que algo suceda? "

"Ah, bueno, no realmente. Él me llamó y me dijo que no podía llegar a usted." Él dijo e hizo una pausa. ¿Es eso lo que le estaba molestando, Alvin pensamiento. Luego continuó: "Bueno, él me dijo que nos iba a ver esta tarde, sino que se ha ido para el próximo par de semanas en un viaje. Así que vamos a tener la casa a nosotros mismos."

Brittany se iluminó en este. "¿Hablas en serio Theo? Esto es genial. Piense en todos los grandes partidos que podemos tener."

Eleanor se echó a reír. "¿No tienen suficiente partes en la escuela del partido?"

Ella la miró. "El no, no es una escuela del partido", replicó ella. Entonces pensó en algo. "Y además, no va a ser sólo una parte. Será como una fiesta de celebración. Ya sabes, como la celebración de Charlene estar de vuelta de París o de ..."

"O la celebración de un año exitoso en la universidad." Jeannette agregó.

Brittany asintió con la cabeza. "Si, eso es una buena Jeanette. O ... o ..."

"O una copia de bienvenida por parte de la institución mental", dijo Theodoro y rápidamente puso un sándwich dedo en la boca.

boca de todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto y lo miró fijamente pero no lo hizo conocer a alguien a los ojos. Charlene estaba realmente confundida sin embargo. Se podía ver en su rostro. "Um ... estoy un poco perdido. ¿Qué está pasando?" -Preguntó ella.

El resto de ellos no le hizo caso. Todos estaban realmente sorprendido por lo que acaba de salir de la boca de Teodoro. Alvin no lo podía creer. Realmente esperaba que esto era una broma. Una broma muy retorcido. Él había esperado todo lo que estaba detrás de ellos, pero Teodoro tenía que tocar el tema.

"Theo", Alvin comenzó lentamente. "¿Qué quiere decir exactamente. Será mejor que no se jugar con nosotros".

Theodore tragó saliva y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Bueno, te dije todo lo que Dave dijo ... Me dijo que no iba a ser y no, pero Simon." Bretaña abrió la boca y vio a Jeannette a su vez completamente pálida.

"Theodore, por favor, decir que no quiero decir eso." Eleanor dijo.

"El Perdón, regresando sin Simón.'s ... Hoy en día," agregó.

* * *

><p><strong>Da Da Da Daaaa! Ohhhh Entonces, ¿qué cree usted que su va a hacer. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que sucederá después de I + R.<strong>

**Espero que os guste. También me encanta ideas para la tarde conmigo acerca de lo que sea. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
